Accept
by dconanfamily
Summary: Benarlah apa kata Sherlock Holmes, 'Love is human error'. Sonoko sudah berusaha menyingkirkan kutipan keramat itu dari hidupnya, tapi sekarang ia setuju. [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **Accept**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Vermouth (Siucchi) & Oliver

* * *

Sobekan kertas berserakan diatas lantai parka. Pelakunya membenam wajah diatas buntalan kapas bersarung cokelat muda. Setiap benda seharusnya memiliki elastisitas, tapi Sonoko Suzuki tidak merasakan pantulan nyaman. Bantal lebih seperti batu yang menghantam kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia menikmati benturan, sebab rasanya tidak seperih melubangi hati.

Tangannya menelusup ke bawah bantal, membatalkan niat untuk mengurung diri. _Smartphone_ dinyalakan lagi setelah tidak puas membantingnya ke lantai. Sepasang tiket taman hiburan sudah dijadikan abu. Makoto Kyogoku tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Sonoko kelelahan. Makoto lebih suka selimut daripada dekapnya yang menyelimuti. Lagipula Sonoko tidak egois. Ia hanya meminta jatah. Tidak adil jika ikatan mereka kovalen koordinasi. Hanya Sonoko yang memberi untuk dinikmati bersama Makoto. Setiap hubungan butuh timbal balik. Dalam simbiosis mutualisme tidak ada benalu, seharusnya Makoto tahu itu.

Sonoko Suzuki tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ia hanya mencintai Makoto Kyogoku, lebih besar dari kelihatannya.

.

.

.

Kelam disangkutkan pada abu-abu. Warna yang masih mencari jati diri. Ingin berbaur dalam gelap atau berjemur diterik cahaya. Sonoko tidak keduanya, tidak pula abu-abu. Lebih kelam dari kelabu, tapi tidak segelap malam. Cerita sampai tenggorokan kering juga sama saja. Rasanya asam-pahit, Sonoko tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya menyukai penolakan.

Berkali-kali mengajak kekasih keluar untuk melepas penat, alasannya beragam. Tanding disana, disini, kesitu—operator jauh lebih baik bagi Sonoko. Jika panggilannya dialihkan, operator yang menanggap. Jika butuh kawan, menekan tiga digit angka saja bisa langsung direspon kilat. Tapi pacaran dengan operator diurungnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa boleh buat, kan... Makoto memang sibuk..."

Kalimat dari gadis bersurai hitam panjang tidak membantu Sonoko sama sekali. Sedotan putih menjadi pelampiasan berikutnya.

"Tapi memang wajar sih untuk seorang karateka yang sangat terkenal..."

Menurut artikel yang tak sengaja ia baca di koran ketika kurir melempar dari balik pagar pagi itu, Sonoko ingin percaya pada satu hal—bahwa kegelisahan bisa dihilangkan dengan menjalin ikatan bersama kawan-kawan. Ia sudah menraktir Ran dan Eisuke seminggu berturut-turut ini, tapi sama sekali belum mendapat kebahagiaan.

Bahkan ia sampai melakukan riset di mesin pencari. Mengetik sebaris kalimat bermakna sama. Tak jauh dari; 'Agar pacar tak keluyuran', 'Bagaimana cara menggoda pacar yang sibuk', atau pula 'Krim pemutih cukupkah untuk membuat pacar tetap melekat?'

Dan Sonoko menyerah ketika membaca sederet kalimat yang sudah ia hapal mati. Makoto Kyogoku beda dari rincian informasi di internet. Mencoba menggodanya sama dengan mencolek batu. Kaku, tapi tak balas melawan. Keras, tapi tak menyakiti tangan.

Benarlah apa kata Sherlock Holmes, ' _Love_ _is_ _human_ _error_ '. Sonoko sudah berusaha menyingkirkan kutipan keramat itu dari hidupnya, tapi sekarang ia setuju.

Dan sekali lagi—entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Sonoko melenguh keras. "Dasar, tak pulang-pulang. Tidak sadar disini kekasihnya butuh belaian?" dengusnya mengibas tangan.

Ran Mouri menurunkan gelas setara piring kaca. Ia tersenyum tapi alisnya bertaut. "Sudah, sudah. Lagipula memang turnamen musim ini sedang digelar, wajar kalau dia tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Eisuke Hondo hanya mengangguk. Seruput cola pada sedotan adalah respon tambahannya.

"Kalau dia memang mencintaiku, seharusnya dia mau meluangkan waktunya sebentar saja, kan?! Lagipula dia terlalu berlebihan!"

"Sonoko," nada halus berupa peringatan dari Ran Mouri.

Gigitan pada burger adalah pelampiasan. Sonoko sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia mulai membenci dongeng. _Happy_ _ever_ _after_ hanya ada di cerita fiksi. Buktinya Makoto tidak pernah melakukan hal romantis—atau membuatnya bahagia.

Sonoko tidak egois, ia hanya ingin bagiannya. Itu saja.

Langit mendung mulai meneteskan material bening. Tiga remaja tanggung yang baru saja keluar dari kafe bergegas untuk mencari lokasi teduh. Ran berlari lebih dulu, diikuti Eisuke. Tapi Sonoko lebih memilih mendongak menantang langit. Air siapa yang lebih banyak menyimpan pilu. Air hujan, atau air matanya?

"Sonoko!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkannya pada kenyataan. Hujan bukan berarti penderitaan, buktinya Ran dan Eisuke tertawa setelah mendapat tempat meneduh. Sonoko ingin bergabung, tapi hatinya tidak mau menurut. Bibirnya sulit menggores senyum meski palsu.

"Sonoko jangan galau terus—"

Gugur salah satu musim yang dibencinya. Suhu udara yang tanggung memiliki lebih potensi untuk menarik wabah demam dari imun manusia.

"—dan berhentilah bengong. Kau kehujanan disana, Sonoko!"

Sejak kapan ia menikmati peluru air ditengah kota? Padahal tikaman mereka sakit. Entah sejak kapan Sonoko merasa kebal pada perih yang menerkam dirinya.

.

.

.

"Nona, silahkan handuk anda."

"Aku tak butuh pengering, sebab hatiku sudah lama kerontang diterpa kemarau sahara."

Sakit hati menimbulkan kreativitas—atau lebih tepatnya hal-hal baru yang tak pernah diinjak sebelumnya. Sonoko jadi pandai berpuisi, sampai para pelayan dipaksa bungkam oleh lantunannya.

Sonoko memutuskan untuk mandi demi menetralkan suhu tubuh. Usai protes pada seorang wanita yang salah menyiapkan baju kausnya, ia beranjak untuk berendam air hangat.

.

.

.

Sendiri tidak membuat Eisuke Hondo takut, meski film horror di malam hari selalu jadi ritual pengusir kecoa dirumahnya. Sendiri tidak membuat Eisuke gentar, sebab ia memiliki kakak—meski tak tahu ada dimana—yang wejangannya selalu memotivasi.

Tapi 'sendiri' yang ini Eisuke tidak mengerti. Sendiri dalam artian lain. Sepi, kosong, hampa. Sejak berpisah di perempatan jalan raya Beika, rasa itu kembali meyergap. Ran Mouri lagi-lagi menghuni benaknya.

Jatuh cinta kadang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Sering membuatnya depresi. Biar kata gadis pemberani itu memiliki orang yang ditunggu, Eisuke tetap tak bisa memadatkan hati. Cinta adalah cinta itu sendiri, terserah mau bagaimana mendefinisikannya.

Usai melepas kacamata, remaja tanggung merubuhkan diri, tengkurap diatas ranjang yang tidak empuk. Benturan kayu penyangga kasur mencium keningnya. Eisuke menjerit tertahan. Padahal ia ingin melepas hasrat layaknya karakter-karakter di film romansa, tapi malah berujung menyakiti diri sendiri.

Eisuke Hondo menarik nafas. Bayangan gadis bersurai hitam panjang meliputi segala aktivitasnya. Perlahan mulai merasuki mimpinya.

.

.

.

Daun momiji tidak seindah yang cerita deskripsikan. Tidak seromantis yang film tayangkan. Buktinya guguran daun yang mengotori rerumputan di halaman rumahnya justru mengusik. Dua orang pelayan wanita sibuk bekerja dibawah sana. Sonoko semakin yakin, hal yang indah terkesan menyakiti.

Ia sedang mengeluh ketika dering ponsel menginterupsi. Ran. Sonoko langsung menggeser _slide_ hijau pada layar, lalu bercengkrama layaknya sahabat biasa.

" _Hari ini profesor Agasa memasak banyak kare dirumahnya. Mau ikut? Sebenarnya Conan yang diundang, sih. Tapi karena katanya aku boleh ajak teman, jadi..._ "

Sederhana, tapi cukup membuat Sonoko tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu."

" _Baiklah, aku akan hubungi Eisuke_."

"Ya, terimakasih, Ran. Tunggu, ya."

Ada banyak alasan untuk membenci musim gugur. Apalagi pemandangannya yang menipu. Sonoko menutup jendela. Menyambar handuk yang tergantung dibalik lemari, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Oh, kak Eisuke juga datang ya-"

"Halo, Conan! Apa kabar?"

Pria kecil menyakukan kedua tangan, lalu tertawa garing. "Aku baik, haha."

Ran mengikat rambut, lalu menuju dapur untuk menyapa tuan rumah. "Profesor, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, Ran!" pria bertubuh gempal dengan surai rambut yang sudah memutih balik menyapa, "Tak apa, Ai sudah bantu menyiapkan hidangan."

"Terbalik. Profesor lah yang membantuku." sahut gadis pirang memejamkan mata. Ia sedang mencicip kare dari panci besar diatas kompor.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku hidang minuman, ya," sahut Ran ringan.

Eisuke menawarkan bantuan pada Ran, Sonoko tidak berminat. Eisuke berjuang agar tidak terpeleset, Sonoko memilih untuk membaca majalah yang tergeletak diatas dispenser. Satu mangkuk pecah karena ulah Eisuke, Sonoko hanya mendecih-ia sudah tahu gelagat si lelaki jadi-jadian itu. Hanya cari perhatian, atau berusaha menjaga diri.

 _Detective_ _Boys_ bermain teka-teki di layar komputer, Sonoko tertarik untuk bergabung. Mungkin para anak kecil dapat mengganti kebosanannya dengan tantangan hambar ala bocah SD. "Biarkan ratu analisis yang memecahkan teka-tekinya!" sahutnya bangga.

Menerima dengan berat hati, tiga anak kecil memberi ruang untuk Sonoko. Ketika ia mencubit dagu untuk akses berpikir lebih, sakunya bergetar. Beralasan untuk menjawab panggilan, Sonoko menjauh dari komputer. Pupil matanya melebar ketika mendapati sebuah nama tertera di layar _smartphone_ , lalu berlari ke dapur. "Ran! Lihat, Ran! Makoto yang menelepon!"

Para gadis remaja—termasuk Eisuke ikut bahagia. Menerka-nerka alasan mengapa Makoto memanggil, Sonoko menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Sekarang ia sudah tak mampu lagi menghitung degup jantung yang berdetak ganda, atau bercermin untuk memandangi wajahnya yang merona. "Ha-halo?"

" _Speaker_!" bisik Ran dari balik telapak tangannya.

Sonoko menyanggupi. Suara bariton muncul dari sebrang. " _Sonoko? Maaf menganggu_ ,"

Langsung terlukis senyum lebar. "Ah, tidak kok, Makoto... ada apa? Tumben telepon..."

" _Ya, maaf karena baru bisa mengontakmu. Aku berhasil memasuki_ grand final _, hehe_."

Setiap mata memandang Sonoko—dan Sonoko sendiri tak tahu kemana harus menyorot. "Hm, begitu ya..." kabar itu baik, tapi bukan topik ini yang diinginkannya.

" _Kalau kamu mau... ehm..._ "

Kali ini setiap mata menatap tajam _smartphone-_ nya.

" _Itu..."_

Sonoko berharap, mati-matian menyembunyikan rona wajah. Separuh bertahan, agar tidak terlalu kecewa ketika dijatuhkan.

" _Minggu depan, maukah kau kencan denganku_?"

Panas khayal menembus rongga dada. Baik para remaja tanggung maupun anak-anak kecil—juga pria lansia yang ikut menguping, menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Rasanya akan bahagia jika dibagikan, memang.

Senggolan tangan Ran menyadarkannya. "Hei, jawab, Sonoko,"

Menahan irama suara, "Te-tentu... a-aku pa-pasti datang..." Sonoko tak ingat kapan pernah tertular penyakit gagap.

.

.

"Sepertinya kak Sonoko bahagia sekali ya..." gumam satu anak bertubuh gempal.

"Iya..." yang kurus menimpali.

"Apa boleh buat, pacarnya tadi menelepon!" sahut gadis kecil seraya tertawa ringan.

Merasa dibicarakan, Sonoko mendelik. "Hei kalian, ini pembicaraan orang dewasa! Anak kecil jangan ikut-ikutan!" dan menyisip seringai.

Sepiring kare telah tersaji diatas meja, diletakkan tepat di setiap posisi yang sudah terisi. Meja panjang menjadi saksi atas pesta penebar benih bahagia. Ada empat kubu yang terbentuk. Kubu pertama berisi Ran-Sonoko-Eisuke yang asyik menggosip, rencana apa yang akan disiapkan Sonoko untuk kencan minggu depan. Kubu dua, Ayumi-Mitsuhiko-Genta, sibuk membicarakan kartun bertema pahlawan yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini. Kubu tiga terdiri dari Ai dan Profesor Agasa, berdebat soal kare yang menurut mereka rasanya lain. Kubu empat adalah Conan sendiri-hanya menyuap makanan tanpa bicara. Tidak ada yang mengajak ngobrol, kecuali Ayumi yang kadang hanya menyapa sekilas.

Sonoko meneguk air tanpa peduli parameternya. Menyembur ganas lantaran yang ditelannya adalah air panas. Menyadari itu Profesor Agasa langsung beranjak. Kecerobohannya berakibat buruk pada orang lain.

"Maaf, Sonoko. Aku tadinya mau tuang air hangat, tapi ternyata gelas itu lolos dari pengelihatanku…" sahutnya menggaruk tengkuk. Tangannya sibuk mengelap meja.

Ai Haibara apatis. Sudah terbiasa akan kebiasaan si pria tua-yang masih lajang-itu, gadis pirang hanya meneguk teh hangat dalam damai.

Baru saja tertawa girang bersama Ran dan Eisuke, Sonoko lagi-lagi disemprot cobaan. Karena suasana hatinya kelewat terbang, ia bisa bersabar.

Usai makan perut minta diistirahatkan. Anak-anak ganti bermain _video_ _game_ , sementara para remaja berniat pulang mengingat langit sudah gelap.

'TIK'

Hitam. Cahaya hilang dibawa kilat. Gelap memenuhi ruangan. Diduga perusahaan listrik Negara kehabisan bahan untuk memberi penerangan. Jeritan anak kecil membahana. Sonoko dan Ran saling peluk, Eisuke memeluk diri sendiri. Cahaya polikromatik membias dinding, berasal dari jam tangan milik Conan yang entah kenapa dilengkapi senter.

Panik mereda. Masing-masing dari mereka menyalakan ponsel. Yang dilengkapi _flash_ _light_ digunakan untuk menerangi ruangan.

"Ai? Oh, Ai sudah tidur," sahut Profesor Agasa celingkukan. "Kalau begitu Shin—Conan, maksudku, aku minta tolong nyalakan sekring dibawah, kau tahu, kan?"

Raut malas, tapi Conan mengiyakan.

"Eh, tapi… Conan bisa sendiri?" tanya Ran, tersirat khawatir, tentu saja.

Conan menyengir, "Bisa kok, lagipula aku punya ini." sahutnya ringan seraya mengangkat jam tangan, lampu senter menyorot wajah Ran.

"Hei, Conan, silau—dan, ya, aku ikut."

.

"Jadi kalian semua ikut ya..." gumam Conan mendongak.

"Mana mungkin kami, orang dewasa membiarkan anak kecil sepertimu jalan-jalan sendirian ditengah kegelapan seperti ini!" dengus Sonoko.

Dan Conan tahu, Eisuke disana berkeringat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia kasihan tapi tak menaruh simpati maupun inisiatif untuk memeluk, atau sekedar menransfer hangat lewat sentuhan kulit berupa tamparan telak.

"Tenang... tenang, Conan... tidak ada hantu disini..." gumam Ran, _flash_ _light_ dari _smartphone-_ nya menyorot tangga dengan frekuensi getaran sekian hertz.

Lampu senter menyorot lantai, Conan menuntun jalan. "Seharusnya kak Ran yang tenang..." gumamnya pelan.

Sekring berada di laboratorium, satu lantai dari tempat semula. Sonoko sudah memaksimalkan fungsi layar ponsel sebagai senternya, tapi Eisuke masih saja menabrak meja. Conan berjalan lebih dulu, menyorot sebuah benda persegi yang menempel di tembok.

"Ini _breaker_ nya. Kak Ran, tolong nyalakan, dong." sahutannya beralasan, tubuhnya tak mampu menggapai.

Ran beranjak dari pelukan dua sejoli untuk memenuhi permintaan Conan.

Eisuke lagi-lagi menubruk meja, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan diatas meja kaca. Sonoko mendengus—lalu terjatuh seketika. Eisuke menimpanya dalam gelap. Lalu bunyi benda kecil membentur lantai marmer-Sonoko mengaduh.

Sesuatu menyusup kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Rasanya pahit—ingin memuntahkan tapi keburu tertelan.

"Ma-maaf, Sonoko!" kalimat penuh kekhawatiran itu membuat Sonoko sabar untuk menampar. "Kau baik-baik saja?! Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat jalan—"

Sonoko bangun, meski tubuh Eisuke ringan, tulang ekor si pemuda itu meniban pahanya, menimbulkan nyeri sesaat. Ia mengaduh pelan. "Huh, hati-hati dong."

Dan lampu menyala.

Dua pasang manik saling menatap. Panggilan Ran dan Conan tidak diindahkan. Sonoko yakin kepalanya baru saja membentur lantai, Eisuke yakin dirinya sedang membantu Sonoko bangun.

"Tu-tunggu—"

"Ka-kamu—"

.

.

.

"Nona, selamat datang kembali..." ujar seorang wanita membungkuk rendah.

Gadis yang dihormati mengangguk berkali-kali. Tawaran pelayan untuk bantu melepaskan sepatunya ditolak. Sonoko mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit megah, lalu berdecak kagum. Lekukan dinding disudut atap itu membutuhkan waktu lama dalam prosesnya, juga seniman profesional untuk bisa menempanya.

"Sonoko? Kamu baru pulang?"

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan tahi lalat di wajah—sang ibunda muncul dari kayu mahoni tegap yang disulap jadi pintu berplitur.

Menunduk sekilas, lalu mengalih pandang, "Y-ya, ib—ma, mama…" penyakit gagap menyerang seketika.

Lalu dering ponsel menginterupsi. Sonoko langsung menggali isi tas selempangnya.

"Lho, _handphone_ -mu ganti? Kok mama tidak tahu?"

Sonoko langsung menelusupkannya lagi, "Ti-tidak, kok... ini... tukeran..."

"Dengan Makoto?"

"Y-ya..."

.

Sebuah pesan masuk, bersifat darurat.

' _Aku sih tak apa ada disini, tapi kau disana bagaimana? Maaf mamaku pasti curiga kalau aku tidak pulang.'_

 _._

 _'Aku bingung. Harus bagaimana ini... kalau berbuat kesalahan sedikit saja... aku tak tahu lagi.'_

 _._

 _'Makanya kita harus saling berhubungan, kan? Jangan lepas dari_ handphone _-mu. Aku akan memberi intruksi padamu, apa saja._

 _._

 _"Mungkin kita harus bertukar_ handphone _? Tadi aku ditanya-tanya..."_

 _._

 _'Itu gawat, kalau begitu besok kita ketemu lebih pagi.'_

.

.

.

Ran Mouri mendengus geli. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang bahagia kemarin. Tapi tetap tak menyangka Sonoko akan terpeleset kain pel dari seorang siswa yang betugas piket kelas hari ini. Bahagia terlalu berlebihan memang tidak baik, detik itu Ran menjadikannya prinsip.

"Hei, Ran!"

Dan Eisuke Hondo yang kelewat aktif. Sejak kapan pemuda itu jadi berani menepuk punggungnya, lalu meminta maaf sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Untung roknya Sonoko tadi tidak tersibak, ya. Kan gawat kalau jatuh dengan pose begitu..." gumam Eisuke.

Ran ingin mengulas senyum, tapi sulit. "Y-ya... kau benar..."

"Dia ini menyusahkan saja." ketus Eisuke.

Sejak kejadian telepon dari Makoto yang bersifat insidental semalam, Sonoko jadi kelewat bahagia—begitu pun Eisuke. Ran memaklumi. Roda berputar, bumi berotasi, wajar hati manusia berubah.

"Aku mau ikut mengantarnya ke UKS. Ran tunggu disini saja, ya."

"Eh? Tidak, aku ikut—"

Dua tangan Eisuke menepuk bahu Ran. "Jangan, kamu tunggu disini saja, Ran."

Angin nakal menghembus dari sela jendela, menerbangkan helai rambut Ran Mouri yang langsung disibak. Shinichi Kudo saja jarang menyentuhnya, Eisuke Hondo malah berinisiatif tanpa ragu.

Ia masih mematung meski punggung pemuda itu sudah hilang dibalik pintu ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Eisuke Hondo menguap. Ia mendengus seraya mengangkat kaki naik keatas sofa. Menekan-nekan remote tanpa singgah di _channel_ tertentu. Siaran televisi tak ada yang menarik. Romansa macam telenovela kesukaannya tidak tayang hari ini.

Usai berkirim pesan, ia langsung menarik selimut.

.

.

.

Besok adalah waktu bagi sepasang kekasih untuk berbahagia. Berdasarkan rencana-rencana yang sudah dibentuk beberapa hari lalu, serta barang belanjaan yang sudah siap digunakan untuk esok, bisa dikatakan persiapan sudah matang. Tapi Ran Mouri masih tidak mengerti, apa alasan Sonoko dan Eisuke asik ribut ketika menjauh darinya.

Penasaran, Ran menghampiri untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"A-ah, tidak-tak apa, Ran." sahut Sonoko mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ya-ya... Ran tunggu disana saja, ya?" Eisuke menambahi.

Ran menurut meski masih menyimpan sejuta tanda tanya.

.

.

Ran Mouri juga tidak mengerti, mengapa Sonoko mengobrol begitu akur dengan Conan di tangga sana.

Pulang sekolah Sonoko berniat mampir—alasannya untuk meminta saran ke Kogoro Tidur. Tapi berujung pada duduk santai di tangga depan kantor detektif. Ran menawarkan minum, keduanya menolak.

Kelakukan songong Conan dalam membentak Sonoko membuat Ran turun tangan. Ia mengomel pelan, tapi Sonoko menengahi.

"Ti-tidak apa, Ran..." ucapan Sonoko lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Antara ragu dan—entahlah, Ran tak cukup baik dalam menerka.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang menghela nafas, "Bagaimana besok, Sonoko? Sudah hubungi Makoto lagi, kan?"

Sonoko menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Ya! Kami akan bertemu di Haido _Park_. Malam ini Makoto menginap di penginapan daerah sana," Sonoko meraih _smartphone-_ nya yang tergeletak diatas lantai, lalu mengangkatnya kearah Ran, "lihat, kami sedang berkirim pesan."

Malam itu Ran mengerti. Sahabatnya sedang dilanda cinta.

.

.

.

Pria berkulit gelap ingin menahan tawa. Ia melihat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Wajahnya kelihatan gugup, terlebih setelah menggeser posisi karena dikira mengganggu atensi orang lain. Hari ini Sonoko-nya tidak mengenakan pakaian kurang bahan seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan, dan itu membuat Makoto Kyogoku lebih senang lagi.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, Sonoko?"

Si gadis yang sejak tadi terpaku pada layar ponsel langsung mengangkat wajah. "Ti-tidak, kok, Ma-Makoto..."

Pria berkulit gelap tertawa renyah. Kekasihnya hari ini manis sekali. Malu-malu, entah kenapa sifat itu membuat Makoto semakin tertarik pada perubahan Sonoko.

.

.

Melihat Sonoko lebih sering mengusap layar ponsel membuat Makoto mengidap sejuta tanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka kencan, ia sudah hafal gelagat Sonoko. Kalau sedang makan, pasti gadis itu mencari-cari topik untuk dibicarakan. Dari tidak penting sampai tidak penting sama sekali.

Tapi hari ini lain.

"Sonoko? Kamu sedang berkirim pesan?" pertanyaan pertama dari Makoto setelah menggigit roti _sandwich_.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, menyusupkan ponsel kebalik jaket. "Ti-tidak kok, hehe,"

Makoto hanya menggumam.

.

.

Selanjutnya adalah bioskop. Makoto bersikeras untuk membayar tiket untuk Sonoko, tapi gadis itu-biasanya akan menolak-sekarang malah pasrah terima. Menyadari perubahan itu, Makoto tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya diangkat untuk mengusap kepala kekasihnya.

Mata membeliak kaget, tangan Sonoko langsung mengibas, menepis belaian mesra dari Makoto. Wajahnya terkejut, sontak bungkuk meminta maaf.

Pupil mata Makoto melebar. Ia pikir Sonoko sukanya dimanja, tapi ternyata salah.

Canggung menyeliputi. Makoto menyesal. Seandainya ia bisa memahami kaum hawa lebih baik, Sonoko pasti tidak akan menolak kelakuannya. Sibuk membuat hatinya mati? Bisa jadi.

Dalam diam Makoto Kyogoku meratap. Berharap mereka tidak bertengkar.

.

.

.

" _Halo, Shinichi_?"

Conan langsung keluar dari kantor detektif untuk menjawab panggilan. "Ada apa, Profesor?"

" _Yah-sebenarnya Ai sedang marah... bisakah kau kerumahku? Ada masalah disini..._ "

Conan menggerutu. Gadis pubertas itu kena masalah apa sampai harus melibatkan dirinya. Sekarang Conan membayangkan eskpresi tak berminat Haibara yang membosankan itu.

Tanpa perlu menekan bel, Conan langsung membuka pagar. Derap ritmis menapaki tanah menuju pintu masuk. Mengetuk sekali, lalu melepas sepatu.

"Oh, Shinichi sudah datang. Ayo ke laboratorium."

Conan malas, tapi menyanggupi.

Dari anak tangga ia sudah bisa melihat aura hitam milik gadis pirang dengan jas laboratorium yang bertengger di pundaknya. Conan enggan terlibat, tapi tak bisa mundur. Menghadapi Ai Haibara termasuk bagian dari kasus rumit yang-sebenarnya tak tertarik untuk dipecahkan.

"Jumlahnya kurang."

Mata Conan langsung berbinar. Sumber ketertarikan berasal dari sebuah kotak di tangan Haibara. Ia berlari untuk merebut kapsul keramat, "Ai, itu APTX 4869? Berikan aku satu!"

Kotak ditutup, lalu disembunyikan dibalik punggung. "Diamlah, aku sedang bingung."

"Pelit, itu ada banyak, kan..." Conan menggerutu.

"Ini obat eksperimen, bukan pil yang bisa membuat tubuhmu kembali semula, Shinichi." ujar Ai tenang, namun sorot matanya tajam menohok lawan bicara.

"Hah?"

"Profesor bilang waktu itu mati lampu, sayang sekali aku sudah tidur. Salahnya profesor malah membiarkan orang luar berkeliaran disini," matanya melirik sinis kearah pria tua bertubuh gempal, "dan terjadilah masalah ini."

Kilat melintas horizontal di kepala Conan. "Ai... apakah obat itu..."

"Ya, ini APTXXX."

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku."

.

.

.

Sonoko Suzuki dan Eisuke Hondo diundang datang kerumah Profesor Agasa. Ai Haibara melarang Ran untuk ikut hadir. Lima orang dengan satu tujuan berkumpul di laboratorium. Bukan untuk membentuk kelompok yang bertugas menyelamatkan dunia, bukan pula menyusun undang-undang untuk melakukan kudeta.

Profesor Agasa menganga, Ai Haibara menatap takjub. Sonoko dan Eisuke saling pandang.

"Tak kusangka formula ini berfungsi demikian..."

"Hebat, ini penemuan baru, Ai!"

Conan menyipit, "Hei, hei, kalian menikmatinya, kan?"

"Akhirnya," dengus Eisuke memijat kening, "kukira kami akan terus seperti ini."

Sonoko menambahi dengan isyarat lelah.

"Ini sungguh hebat, Ai! Percobaan yang kubuat benar-benar luar biasa!" Profesor Agasa menyunggingkan senyum lebar, disertai tawa yang menggelegar di ruang laboratorium.

"Tidak, ini cuma sampah yang lain, Profesor." sahut Conan tenang.

"Padahal profesor hanya meniru obat buatanku..." Ai Haibara masih menatap takjub sejumlah kapsul didalam kotak. "Ini tidak mungkin. Obat seperti itu tak mungkin ada."

Eisuke mendengus keras. "Apa katamu?! Buktinya kami jadi korban!"

Hiroshi Agasa, ilmuwan modern—penemuannya digunakan untuk membantu kebutuhan umat manusia, iseng-iseng berhasil membuat _penemuan_ yang mengguncang dunia.

Sebab _swap_ _bodies_ hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi, dan itu mutlak.

.

.

.

Ini bukan sinetron putri tertukar yang sedang terkenal baru-baru ini. Bukan pula tragedi yang menyangkut hilangnya nyawa manusia. Ini hanya kisah tentang penemuan baru Hiroshi Agasa. APTXXX. Sengaja diberi nama mirip kapsul terkutuk buatan organisasi misterius—yang diduga memiliki motif terselubung untuk mendongkrak popularitas demi mengalahkan Yoko Okino.

Ai Haibara sibuk menghujam barisan huruf di layar komputer. Jarinya menekan tombol _keyboard_ berkali-kali. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Percuma, aku tak menemukan cara untuk membuat mereka kembali semula." lalu bersandar. "Lagipula... pertukaran tubuh... memangnya ini film? Profesor aneh-aneh saja."

Eisuke—berjiwa Sonoko—meremas rambut. "Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

Conan tertarik untuk menambah pengetahuan, berupa; "Kak Eisuke, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tubuh perempuan?"

Tubuh Sonoko-berisi Eisuke-menjawab spotan. "A-apa?! Tentu saja aku tidak macam-macam! Kami bahkan tidak mandi..."

Pupil mata Conan melebar. "Eh? Kalian tidak mandi? Seminggu ini?"

Eisuke menyorot tajam, "Hei, bocah, berhenti menayakan privasi..."

Menyadari kobaran api pada latar belakang jiwa Sonoko, Conan mundur dari mencari tahu. Takut disangka pelecehan.

"Ini gara-gara orang tua kurang kerjaan." ketus Ai memutar kursi.

Yang disindir tersenyum hambar. "Ja-jangan begitu, Ai... aku kan berniat membantu..."

"Kalian disini saja dulu, sampai Profesor dapat ide bagaimana cara mengembalikan tubuh kalian." kalimat itu adalah titah.

.

.

Ai Haibara memasak lebih untuk tiga orang tambahan. Mengurangi porsi Profesor Agasa karena masih marah soal tubuh yang tertukar. Kepalanya daritadi memindai, memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat jiwa kembali ke tubuh asal. Apa perlu pergi ke dunia astral? Megalami _Lucid_ _Dream_? _Sleep_ _Paralyze_?

Yang dialami Sonoko Suzuki dan Eisuke Hondo bukan kejadian horror. Nyata ilmiah karena penyebabnya penemuan rongsokan Hiroshi Agasa. APTXXX, kapsul pembawa tragedi. Meski pria lansia itu sudah meminta maaf, Ai tahu ada kepuasan tersirat dibalik kacamata bulatnya.

Conan berniat membantu, tapi sesungguhnya hanya mengganggu. Sonoko di tubuh Eisuke ribut karena ditanya hal-hal pribadi. Tentu saja Ai bisa mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa menginap, ibuku akan marah!" sahut Eisuke lantang.

Sonoko menganggukkan kepala. "Ya... aku sampai takut kalau ditanya macam-macam..." gumamnya pelan. "Kemarin malah aku menolak diajak keliling Asia sebagai pengisi libur."

"Eh? Kau menolaknya?! Padahal itu kan permintaanku dari sebulan yang lalu!"

"Apa boleh buat, Sonoko, aku bingung harus bereaksi apa..."

Conan lelah, Ai pening. Profesor meracik bahan kimia, membuat formula yang sama. Entah untuk apa.

Ai menarik telinga Conan, berbisik, "Tidurkan mereka dengan peluru biusmu, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

Dan Conan menyanggupi. Dalam sekejap sepasang manusia korban 'penemuan' Hiroshi Agasa terlelap meski tak ada yang mendekap. Laboratorium menjadi hening sebagaimana mestinya. Dua ilmuwan mulai fokus bekerja. Yang mengaku detektif justru hanya bersandar pada sofa di sudut dinding. Menguap lebar lalu memejamkan mata.

"Aku tahu kau detektif yang tidak berguna, Shinichi."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan," jawan Conan santai.

"Bantu aku." titah tirani Ai bersifat absolut.

Conan beranjak. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima sodoran benda dari gadis pirang. Sebuah _spray_ pengusir nyamuk.

"Hei, hei..." ingin protes, tapi tak punya argumen pembela diri.

"Kakiku gatal dari tadi banyak nyamuk disini. Tolong ya, Conan-kun." sahut Haibara santai, bibir mematri seringai.

"Dan Profesor, sepertinya aku punya cara untuk mengatasi penemuan bodoh yang kau banggakan itu."

.

.

.

Tangan kiri menjinjing tas setinggi kepala, tangan kanan untuk menutup mulut. Eisuke—lebih tepatnya Sonoko, mendecih sembari mengibas celana panjang. Ia risih terus-terusan mengenakan pakaian formal.

Tinggal di tubuh Eisuke selama seminggu membuatnya belajar beradaptasi. Awalnya kesulitan karena tubuh laki-laki ternyata berat, dan ia hampir hilang keseimbangan kalau saja lengah sedikit.

" _Tidak. Daya tahan tubuh mereka tak mungkin bisa menerima dosis obat yang sangat tinggi ini. Pasti ada cara lain—_ "

Percakapan antara gadis pirang dan bocah berkacamata semalam terasa mengganggu—teringatnya ia juga sekarang pakai kacamata.

"— _boleh saja kalau kau ingin mereka menelan obat yang sama. Mungkin mereka bisa mati, mau coba?_ "

Apa-apaan itu? Iklan?

Eisuke—Sonoko pening. Mungkin anak bernama Ai Haibara itu benar, lagipula dia selalu terlihat serius. Tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan nyawa, sepasang jiwa yang tertukar memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup seperti biasa.

Ya, biarlah keduanya menyembunyikan kenyataan ini. Mungkin Tuhan punya cara lain untuk menguji mereka.

"Eisuke!"

Ran dan—tubuhnya. Alis Eisuke—Sonoko bertaut. Sekarang tubuhnya babak belur layaknya korban tawuran. Entah apa yang dilakukan Eisuke pada tubuh Sonoko, serta benturan macam apa yang menyebabkan sejumlah plester merekat di kulit—yang seharusnya lembut nan mulus itu.

"Tak kusangka kita selalu berangkat sekolah bersama terus, ya. Biasanya kan Eisuke lewat jalan lain." sahut Ran riang, menebar senyum pagi.

Sonoko membatin. Tentu saja hal ini harus dilakukan. Sebab ia tak ingin melihat tubuhnya dilukai oleh pemuda ceroboh lebih banyak lagi.

Dan kenapa bocah berkacamata itu selalu ada disini.

.

.

.

SMA Teitan. Sekolah yang menyimpan banyak misteri, juga kenangan. Tempat interaksi antara penjual—guru dan murid. Meski lebih mirip pasar lantaran gosip-gosip yang beredar seantereo gedung kelas dua, ketiganya memilih untuk berjalan sambil merayap di dinding.

Untuk Sonoko maupun Eisuke, suka atau tidak, inilah hidup. Tak ada seorangpun yang berhak disalahkan-kalaupun ada, maka Profesor Agasa lah orangnya. Hidup dengan bertukar tubuh merupakan kejadian langka. Tak tertera di buku kelas dunia kecuali dalam cerita.

Sekarang mereka mulai bisa beradaptasi. Sonoko harus jadi pendiam sekaligus maskulin, sementara Eisuke harus cerewet dan menjaga tubuh orang lain agar tidak melukai. Kontradiksi yang menyulitkan, tapi harus dilakukan.

Bagi Sonoko, ia sudah kehilangan—hampir segalanya. Kehidupan normal, tubuh ringan, berat badan ideal, barang-barang mewah, aksesoris lucu—Eisuke tidak memilikinya. Mereka berbanding terbalik. Namun ia sadar, kehilangan bukan segalanya. Harga mati yang harus dibayar bagi mereka yang memiliki. Sebab hidupnya akan terus berputar seperti bumi yang berotasi. Waktunya akan tetap bergerak linier tanpa ada pertambahan maupun pengurangan, sebanyak apapun ia membuangnya.

Ia tersenyum. Eisuke mulai bisa 'menjadi' Sonoko. Gelagatnya ketika bersama Ran terlihat natural. Nada bicara, sikap berlebihan, serta _update_ gosip yang beredar.

Tapi ada yang kurang.

Pemuda yang singgah di tubuhnya itu tak pernah mengungkit sebuah nama yang selalu tinggal di pelosok hati Ran Mouri. Sekalipun si gadis terhanyut dalam gelisah remaja pubertas, tak pernah sekalipun Eisuke mau mengungkit Shinichi Kudo.

Tahan. Sonoko Suzuki adalah orang yang sabar. Buktinya ia terus menyedot _liquid_ putih dari kotak kemasan sebagai pelampiasan agar jadi 'pria maskulin'.

.

.

.

Conan Edogawa memberi kabar mengenai pertemuan dirumah Profesor Agasa. Sonoko berharap banyak, tapi juga tak ingin jadi korban lagi. Eisuke cemas untuk menyanggupi, dan hal itu memang wajar.

Profesor Agasa mengatakan dirinya telah membuat formula yang sama dengan dosis lebih rendah. Sonoko ragu, tapi gadis pirang serius itu tidak menyelutuk. Ai Haibara menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Eisuke.

Ritual dilaksanakan. Aura hitam menyapa. Tatapan tajam dari tiga orang pengamat menusuk keji situasi. Sayangnya tak ada lilin sebagai pelengkap suasana.

Dua buah kapsul beserta dua gelas air mineral diletakkan diatas meja, tepat di hadapan terdakwa yang menjadi korban uji eksperimen ilmuwan ternama Hiroshi Agasa. Panik menyergap. Pertaruhan hidup mati. Keduanya sudah siap untuk berjudi mental. Atau lebih tepatnya, dipaksa siap.

Tak ada yang menyenangkan dengan menjadi orang lain. Meniru untuk menyesuaikan. Diri sendiri adalah anugrah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan. Pelajaran seperti itulah yang kurang lebih mereka dapat.

Gelas mineral sudah di tangan. Kapsul akan mendarat di rongga mulut. Pengamat disana tidak coba menghapus bulir keringat yang seketika muncul dari kulit dahi. Takut? Tidak, tentu saja. Mereka hanya gemetar.

Bayangan masa lalu silih ganti layaknya _slide_ monokromatik. Berlalu lalang seolah menerornya. Terlintas di benak kutipan keramat, ketika akan mati manusia mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah dialami selama hidupnya—tak peduli meski sudah dilupakan.

Kenangan indah. Rasa sakit ketika diabaikan. Genggaman hangat perangsang kulit. Belaian lembut yang menyibak rambut. Obrolan ringan namun menyebalkan. Tatapan mata isyarat penolakan. Tawa dan canda sebagai pengguyur sepi. Buncahan rasa ketika melepas rindu.

Sonoko Suzuki tidak kuasa menepis segala momen yang datang silih ganti. Bersama Ran, Makoto, bahkan kegirangannya ketika melihat seorang pencuri berdiri kokoh diatas menara, memunggungi bulan purnama.

Atau juga tentang kekhawatirannya ketika Kaito Kid akan berhadapan langsung dengan Makoto-nya.

Gelas dibanting keatas meja kaca, mata membelakak. Sonoko Suzuki memburu nafas. Material bening menembus pertahanan mata, menumpahkan aliran deras.

Ia tidak salah apa-apa. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami ini?

"A-aku tidak berani..."

Sonoko tak kuat untuk mengangkat wajah. Gelas ditangan Eisuke berubah jadi puing.

"Tenangkan mereka, Shin—Conan." ucap Ai singkat.

Bocah berkacamata mendelik, lalu berusaha mengulas senyum. "Ma-maaf. Tapi seharusnya tidak apa-apa, benarkan, Profesor?"

"Seharusnya..." jawab sang penemu sungkan.

Telapak tangan terkepal erat. Sonoko yang berada di tubuh Eisuke menggertak gigi. Ia tidak menyukai ini. "Hei, kalian..." dan tak lagi menahan suara, "aku bukan kelinci percobaan. Memangnya, eksperimen itu apa...? Nyawa manusia itu apa...? PERTUKARAN TUBUH ITU APA?!" dijeda oleh tarikan nafas dalam. Sorot tajam terarah ke tiga orang pengamat. "KALIAN PIKIR KAMI INI APA, HAH?!"

Ai Haibara memalingkan wajah. Ia tak suka melihat ekspresi luka.

Dari siapapun.

.

.

.

Dua buah jarum khayal menusuk tengkuk, dua korban terjatuh—terbaring paksa diatas sofa. Strategi kedua, tidurkan mereka lalu minumkan obatnya. Ai Haibara sudah tahu korban uji coba Profesor Agasa ini pasti akan memberontak. Beruntung otak cerdasnya menuntun untuk menyusun langkah-langkah yang tepat.

Sementara Conan mengurus tubuh Eisuke dan Profesor Agasa meminumkan kapsul ke mulut Sonoko, Ai Haibara duduk di kursi yang lain-tetap sebagai pengamat.

"Hei, Ai. Aku percaya padamu."

Kalimat Conan membuatnya melirik.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, benar kan?"

Takdir milik Tuhan. Seburuk apa pun berusaha, kalau bukan jalannya, untuk apa menyesal?

Ai Haibara bukan satu-satunya 'korban', ia tentu mengerti rasanya di khianati takdir.

.

.

.

Langit-langit putih dengan lubang rayap di sudutnya. Dinding bercat serba putih dengan sulur benang dihinggap debu—sarang laba-laba suka seenaknya singgah memang. Cahaya bersuhu diatas dua ribu kelvin berwarna putih memantul guna mengisi terang pada ruangan. Juga kaca yang menghalangi pandangan-ng, kacamata?

Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya mengenakan kacamata. Menyesal juga karena kecerobohannya tidak melepas kacamata ketika tidur. Masih untung si kacamata selamat dari ancaman retak maupun ganti baru. Sebab uang saku bulan depannya terancam musnah kalau sampai harus beli yang baru.

Pandangan mengabur, jari-jari tangan beralih fungsi untuk memijat mata. Bayangan hilang, menampilkan sosok seorang gadis terbaring diatas kursi.

Memijat mata lagi, sekedar klarifikasi. Sonoko?

Kali ini memijat kening. Dunia masih berputar, tapi seharusnya tidak melibatkannya dalam rotasi yang membuatnya pening. "Sonoko...?" kalimat itu terucap pelan—dengan irama berat tapi halus.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangan, meneliti lekukan jari. Tak ada cincin, dan jarinya tidak lentik. Lalu telapak tangan digunakan untuk meraba wajah—ah, tidak halus, teraba satu bintik di dahi. Jerawat?

Kakinya menapak diatas lantai, sekedar mengonfirmasi bahwa ia masih bernyawa. Beranjak dari sofa—beban tubuh yang cukup berat entah kenapa—yang jelas ia butuh cermin. Diliriknya sekali lagi tubuh Sonoko Suzuki terlelap diatas sofa beludru.

"Kak Eisuke?"

"Kak?" tanyanya spontan, menoleh pada lelaki berkacamata diambang pintu. "Eisuke?"

Yang terpatri dari lawan bicara adalah bongkahan senyum.

Ia bergegas menuju cermin yang terpasang di pintu lemari, lima meter didepannya. Menatap bayangan yang merefleksikan tampilan tubuh seorang lelaki remaja bersurai hitam dengan kacamata yang bertengger. Kedua tangannya mendorong kaca, "INI! INI AKU!" mungkin jeritan ini yang paling keras sepanjang hidupnya. "AKU, AKU EISUKE HONDO! INI TUBUHKU, INI AKU!" berapa kali pun berteriak, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa senang yang membuncah.

Lebih untungnya lagi, ia masih hidup.

Bergegas menuju tubuh Sonoko yang terlelap, Eisuke mengguncang pundak si gadis. "Sonoko! Bangunlah, Sonoko! Bangun dari mimpimu dan lihatlah kenyataan!"

Lalu jari lentik mengibas. Pemilik tubuh mendengus dalam tidurnya. "Berisik, lima menit lagi."

Eisuke menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat tubuh gadis mendengus tidak elegan seperti ini? Orang ini adalah Sonoko Suzuki, tidak salah lagi.

"Akhirnya, ya..."

Eisuke langsung bergegas menghampiri Conan, berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tubuh, lalu menekan erat pundak si bocah berkacamata. "Terimakasih! Sungguh, kami sangat berterimakasih!"

"Y-ya..."

"Sampaikan pada gadis kecil itu juga, Conan! Aku dan Sonoko selamat! Terimakasih, hehe!"

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa Sonoko Suzuki yang kelewat riang. Ia meminta supir untuk menurunkannya di depan kantor detektif Kogoro. Menjejaki anak tangga, memanggil Ran Mouri untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Persimpangan jalan, Eisuke Hondo tidak disana. Ran bertanya, tapi Sonoko hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tertawa ringan. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Terserah Eisuke mau apa, yang jelas keduanya sudah bebas. Melakukan apa yang diinginkan sesuka hati, tanpa perlu terjerat dalam belenggu wajib berkomunikasi.

Sekolah jadi lebih menyenangkan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Nada yang dilantunkan Sonoko kelewat panjang. Ran Mouri menatapnya bingung, tapi lagi-lagi Sonoko hanya mendengung.

Semalam sudah mengontak Makoto Kyogoku untuk meminta maaf jika selama ini terlihat asing. Beralasan demam, Makoto memaklumi. Kekasihnya bukan detektif, jadi tak perlu khawatir akan dicari tahu.

"Eisuke!"

Lelaki berkacamata melambai setelah meletakkan tas diatas meja. Ran dan Sonoko bergegas menghampiri. Baru berjalan tiga langkah, sesuatu menubruk kepala si pemuda-menjeda lantunan nada riang Sonoko.

"Ah, maaf—"

Seorang siswa perempuan membantu Eisuke bangun. Sebuah kain pel baru saja menghantam pucuk kepala si pemuda. Hari keberuntungan hanya mitos bagi Eisuke Hondo, sebab kesialan selalu menggentayangi dirinya.

Tapi Eisuke sudah biasa. Ia tertawa sebagai penangkal momen buruk.

.

.

Ran Mouri gagal paham. Mungkin hari ini akan ada badai, pikirnya. Ia tidak mengerti rasa apa yang menyeruak dalam batin, tapi rasanya ia merindukan suasana ini.

Optimis tak ada gempa maupun kebakaran yang menimpa kedua sahabatnya sebagai musibah, Ran Mouri menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ia hanya perlu bersama Sonoko yang cerewet, dan Eisuke yang ceroboh.

Itu saja.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
